Agony
by LoverofSakuSasu
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, Sai & Shikamaru are princes, Naruto's afraid of dwarves, blood freaks Shikamaru out, Sai can't find a door, & Sasuke's arrogant & all four are having trouble getting their princess. If you guys really like it I might make it into a story.


**LSS-Chan: Ok, so I was like reeeaally bored and I was watching 'Into The Woods' (a musical by Stephen Sondheim) I decided to have a bit of fun, so I made this!!!! The song is called Agony and it' sung by Cinderella's Prince and Rapunzel's Prince, but I changed it so there are four parts. YAY!**

**Sakura: What's the song about?**

**LSS-Chan: It's about the Princes trying to get their Princess! So here is the cast!**

**Princes:**

**Cinderella's Prince: Sasuke**

**Rapunzel's Prince: Sai**

**Sleeping Beauty's Prince: Shikamaru**

**Snow White's Prince: Naruto**

**Princesses:**

**Cinderella: Sakura**

**Rapunzel: Ino**

**Sleeping Beauty: Temari**

**Snow White: Hinata**

**LSS-Chan: Anyways Sakura, Hinata will you two please do the disclaimer!!**

**Hinata/Sakura: Of course! LSS-Chan does not own Naruto or Into The Woods.**

**Gaara: AND IF SHE DID THERE WOULD BE IMPROPER FRACTIONS, CUP CAKES, AND WAFFLES EVERY WHERE!!!!!**

**Hinata/Sakura:… What's with Gaara?**

**LSS-Chan: I gave him sugar!!!!!!!!**

**WARNING!!!! WARNING!!!! CHARACTER OOCNESS ALERT!!!!**

* * *

Sasuke:  
Did I abuse her  
Or show her disdain?  
Why does she run from me?  
If I should lose her,  
How shall I regain  
The heart she has won from me?

Agony!  
Beyond power of speech,  
When the one thing you want  
Is the only thing out of your reach.

Sai:  
High in her tower,  
She sits by the hour,  
Maintaining her hair.  
Blithe and becoming and frequently humming  
A lighthearted air:  
Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-

Agony!  
Far more painful than yours,  
When you know she would go with you  
If there only were doors.

All:  
Agony!  
Oh, the torture they teach!

Naruto:  
What's as intriguing-

Shikamaru:  
Or half so fatiguing-

Sai & Sasuke:  
As what's out of reach?

Sasuke:  
Am I not sensitive,  
Clever,  
Well-mannered,  
Considerate,  
Passionate,  
Charming,  
As kind as I'm handsome  
And heir to a throne?

Naruto:  
You are everything maidens could wish for!

Sasuke:  
Then why no-?

Shikamaru:  
Do I know?

Sasuke:  
The girl must be mad!

Sai:  
You know nothing of madness  
Till you're climbing her hair  
And you see her up there  
AS you're nearing her,  
All the while hearing her:  
Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-

Shikamaru & Naruto:  
Agony!

Sasuke:  
Misery!

Sai:  
Woe!

Shikamaru & Naruto:  
Though it's different for each.

Sasuke:  
Always ten steps behind-

Sai:  
Always ten feet below-

Sasuke & Sai:  
And she's just out of reach.

Shikamaru:

High in a tower--

Like yours was, but higher—

A beauty asleep.

All 'round the tower,

A thicket of briar

A hundred feet deep.

Agony! No frustration more keen,

When the one thing you want

Is a thing that you've not even seen.

Naruto:

I've found a casket

Entirely of glass--

No, it's unbreakable.

Inside--don't ask it--

A maiden, alas,

Just as unwakeable—

All:

What unmistakable agony! Is the way always barred?

Naruto:

She has skin white as snow—

Sai:

Did you learn her name?

Naruto:

No, there's a dwarf standing guard.

All:

Agony! Such that princes must weep!

Always in thrall most

To anything almost,

Shikamaru & Naruto:

Or something asleep.

Shikamaru:

If it were not for the thicket—

Sasuke:

A thicket's no trick. Is it thick?

Shikamaru:

It's the thickest.

Sai:

The quickest is pick it apart with a stick—

Shikamaru:

Yes, but even one prick--

It's my thing about blood.

Naruto:

Well, it's sick!

Shikamaru:

It's no sicker than your thing with dwarves.

Sasuke & Sai:

Dwarves?

Shikamaru:

Dwarves.

Naruto

Dwarves are very upsetting.

All:

Not forgetting the tasks unachievable,

Mountains unscalable--

If it's conceivable

But unavailable,

Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah--

Sasuke & Sai:

Agony!

Naruto:

Misery!

Shikamaru:

Woe!

Sai:

Not to know what you miss.

Shikamaru

While they lie there for years—

Naruto

And you cry on their beards—

Sasuke:

What unbearable bliss!

All:

Agony, that can cut like a knife!

I must have her…to wife…

* * *

**LSS-Cahn: Well hope you liked it….**

**Gaara/LSS-Chan: NOW REVIEW OR WE'LL SEND IMPROPER FRACTIONS AND SCHNITZEL AFTER YOU!!!! BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**


End file.
